Nerima Wrecking Crew on Tour
by Yalene
Summary: Alltägliche Szenen, das übliche Chaos. Und der ein oder andere Blick hinter die Worte...
1. Plätzchen

"Plätzchen"  
eine Momentaufnahme  
von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende des Kapitels zu finden.

* * *

**Plätzchen**

Ein himmlischer Duft waberte durch die Gänge der Furinkan Oberschule.  
Die Mädchen Koch- und Backstunde war gerade zu Ende gegangen, wie ein großer Haufen wachsender und immens hungriger junger Männer mit Begeisterung feststellte.  
Auch Ranma konnte nicht umhin der Kekseuphorie zuzustimmen.  
Sein Magen knurrte.  
*Moment.*  
Ranma runzelte die Stirn.  
*Ist denn Akane nicht auch in dieser Kochgruppe?*  
Bei dem Gedanken an das, was er ohne Zweifel bald von seiner Verlobten vorgesetzt bekommen würde, drehte sich Ranma der zuvor noch knurrenden Magen unwillkürlich um.  
Doch noch bevor sich der Erbe der Anything-Goes-Martial-Arts Kampfschule aus dem Staub machen konnte, kamen die Mädchen auch schon aus dem Klassenzimmer.  
Normalerweise hätte ihn das nicht gehindert, sich zu verziehen, aber als er kehrt machte kam ihm ein Bokken schwingender Oberschüler entgegen. Sein Ziel ganz klar die Horde Mädchen.  
Ranma verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
Er hatte nun zwei Möglichkeiten.  
Erstens sich so schnell wie es nur ging aus dem Straub zu machen, bevor Akane ihn erspähte, oder aber zurückgehen und Kuno daran hindern, dass er sich an selbige und ihre Kekse ranmachte.  
Nicht dass es dem jungen Saotome um die Kekse Leid getan hätte.  
Ginge es nur um irgendwelches schlechtes Gebäck, hätte Kuno seinen Magen dran verderben lassen können.  
Aber niemand - und Ranma war in dieser Hinsicht mehr als stur es sich selbst einzugestehen, dass er so dachte – niemand sollte es wagen etwas von Akane zu nehmen, was nur ihm, ihrem Verlobten, zustand.  
Sein innerer Übermacho kam bei diesem Gedanken klar an die Oberfläche und ließ ihn in seinen flüchtenden Intuitionen halten.  
Das nächste, was Ranma bewusst wahrnahm war, dass er mit beiden Beinen fest auf Tatewaki Kunos Kopf stehend diesen in seinem wieder mehr als mittelalterlichen Redeschwall unterbrach.  
Natürlich konnte er seine eigentliche Motivation nicht preisgeben, also besann er sich wieder auf die alte Taktik Akanes Essen zu beleidigen.

**Ende

* * *

**Ich habe mich immer gefragt, was wohl in Ranmas Kopf vorgeht, wenn er mal wieder einen seiner Machoanfälle bekommt.  
Wir wissen alle, dass er immer erst redet, bevor er nachdenkt. Die Frage ist was denkt er, bevor er handelt?

So far,  
Yalene


	2. Verloren

"Verloren"  
eine Momentaufnahme  
von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende des Kapitels zu finden.

* * *

**Verloren**

Saffron war ein unnachgiebiger Gegner und leider unleugbar stark, was ihn ungleich gefährlicher machte. Ranma hatte kaum Chance ihn in einem Einzelkampf zu schlagen, schon gar nicht, da der junge Thronfolger eine geheime Technik nach der anderen zu kennen schien.  
Diese merkwürdigen Glasfäden waren sein letzter Streich. Vielleicht würden sie den jungen Saotome fesseln, oder schlimmer noch, die Haut wegbrennen. Ranma sprang zurück, versuchte sich aus dem Einflussbereich Saffrons zu entfernen, doch die seltsamen Fäden hafteten weiter an ihm.  
Wenn nur dieses Wasser nicht wäre! Es schien, als würde das Balg seine Kraft daraus schöpfen.  
Die Fäden griffen wieder aus. Mousse und Ryoga mussten hier irgendwo sein... Sie durften nicht wie er von Saffron eingesponnen werden, was auch immer dies bewirkte. Sie mussten frei sein um ihn notfalls mit Gewalt wieder von dem Kind trennen zu können.  
Ranmas Blick richtete sich nach hinten. Da waren sie, vollkommen nackt und gerade erst wieder in Menschen zurück verwandelt. Er rief ihnen noch zu, sie dürften Saffron nicht zu nahe kommen, dürften nicht von den merkwürdigen Fäden erfasst werden.  
Stimmen ertönten, schrien regelrecht durch die Höhle. Sie verfolgten jemanden. Ranma sah in diese Richtung.  
Da war Akane!  
Wo rannte sie hin? Sie kam auf ihn zu, erklomm den Kopf des Phönix und ergriff den seltsamen Drehstab. Wenn sie es schaffen würde ihn zuzudrehen, würde vielleicht auch das Wasser aufhören zu fließen. Saffron wäre verwundbar!  
Sie war immer noch unverletzt, zum Glück. Andernfalls hätte es gebrochene Knochen bei Saffrons Leuten gegeben, sobald sich Ranma dieser widerwärtigen Glasfäden entledigt hätte.  
Angespannt weilte sein Blick auf Akane, die ihm noch zurief, er solle davonlaufen...

Und dann war sie fort.  
Von einem Moment zum nächsten war sie einfach nicht mehr da.  
Ihr Ruf verklang in der riesigen Höhle. Das Wasser hörte auf zu Rauschen. Der Hahn war zugedreht worden.  
Eine unerträgliche Stille umgab Ranma.  
Einfach fort.  
Wie eine Seifenblase, wie eine Schneeflocke auf der warmen Haut, wie der Klang einer unbekannten Melodie... _einfach fort_.  
Die nunmehr leere Kleidung flatterte hinunter. Ein unsichtbarer Windhauch trug sie zu ihm hin.  
Ranma konnte nur starren, sein Geist unendlich leer.  
Sie war doch da oben gewesen, nicht wahr?  
Sie hatte doch diese Sachen getragen, oder etwa nicht?  
Warum fühlte er dann den weichen Stoff ihrer Kleidung?  
Warum schmerzte sein Innerstes so unerträglich?  
Wo war seine Akane geblieben?

Von fern drang eine Stimme zu ihm durch, die Ryogas zu sein schien...

**Ende

* * *

**Es war doch recht spät in der Nacht, da ich dieses Dingelchen zustande brachte. . Deswegen hab ich auch gleich erstmal die ganzen Formalie vergessen.  
Das und ich saß an nem fremden Rechner.

Es gibt einige sehr emotionale Momente im Manga, und da meine ich nicht nur Akanes Wutausbrüche.  
Dieser hier ist mein persönlicher Liebling. Im Laufe des Schreibens musste ich mir gleich nochmal den Manga schnappen und die Stelle durchlesen. So traurig... q.q

So far,  
Yalene.


	3. Wissen

"Wissen"  
eine Momentaufnahme  
von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende des Kapitels zu finden.

* * *

**Wissen**

Verfluchte Amazone!  
Seit sie hier angekommen ist, gibt es nur Ärger. Soll sie diesem Trottel doch wie ein verliebter Hund hinterher rennen. Es ist doch nicht so, dass ich ihn haben will.  
Genau!  
Was kümmert es mich, wenn sie ein Date haben? Was kümmert es mich, wenn sie sich umarmen?  
Sie und diese vermaledeiten Teigtaschen! Wie kann man nur auf so verrückte Ideen kommen, nur damit man ihm nah sein kann?  
Es kümmert mich nicht!

Er ist ein unsensibler Trottel… und nur weil er mir vorhin Medizin gegeben hat, ist er noch lange nicht nett! Er hatte vermutlich nur genug von meinem ständigen Husten gehabt.  
Auch mich im Arm zu halten hat ihn sicher angewidert… Es wäre ja auch nichts passiert, wenn Shampoo nicht hereingeplatzt wäre.

Er hat es doch selbst gesagt… Sei nicht dumm, Akane. Er will dich nicht umarmen. Du bist ein Machoweib, nicht mehr.  
Er will dich nicht…

Hör auf, Ranma… Sag es mir nicht ständig. Ich weiß es doch.  
Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht liebst. Ich bin ein Machoweib ohne Sexappeal, nicht mehr.

Ich weiß es doch…  
Trottel…

**Ende**  


* * *

  
Wenn einem immer wieder gesagt wird, dass man das und das ist oder dies und jenes nicht kann, dann fängt man irgendwann an, es zu glauben.  
Ranma ist sich gar nicht bewusst, was für eine Wirkung er mit seinen Worten hat. Kein Wunder also, dass Akane ihm kaum glauben kann, wenn er mal was Nettes zu ihr sagt.

So far,  
Yalene.


End file.
